Pour oublier
by Aracely L'Illusionniste
Summary: Lorsqu'une française violente et blessée fait irruption dans leur vie et chamboule tout, les Hyotei décident de l'aider, et… de lui faire oublier.


**Troisième jour, troisième OS ? Visiblement… Oui.**

 **Je suis tranquille en pyjama, mon chocolat chaud à côté de moi, il neige à gros flocons dehors, il fait sombre, les bougies parfumées sont allumées, je suis dans une ambiance ultra-cosy, je suis parée pour écrire.**

 **Petite précision, je vais utiliser un personnage qui aura pas mal de mes caractéristiques, donc… on risque de mieux me connaître à travers cet écrit, je pense. Enfin déjà, physiquement, c'est moi. De même son nom est une partie du mien. Mon prénom veut dire Marie-Blanche en Breton, et elle, elle s'appelle Blanche.**

 **Bon allez, je me lance !**

 **(Awn je crois que je vais le couper en plusieurs parties…)**

* * *

 **Pour oublier.**

* * *

Encore un entraînement pour les tennismen de Hyotei. En plein match contre la marmotte de son équipe à savoir Akutagawa Jiroh, Shishido Ryo enchaînait les revers. Son entraîneur avait remarqué une légère faiblesse au niveau de son coude lorsqu'il frappait un revers. Bien qu'il effectuât tous les exercices sans broncher, il sentait le regard de son capitaine peser sur lui. Il se sentait analysé.

 _« - Shishido ! appela Atobe Keigo, le capitaine en question.»_

Le joueur se retourna, marquant enfin le point contre son adversaire et ami, après un long échange. Il lança un regard interrogateur au King.

 _« - Tu es distrait aujourd'hui. déclara celui-ci, sévère._

 _\- Pas… spécialement.»_

Désabusé. C'était le mot qui traduisait le mieux le regard que lui lançait son capitaine. Bien évidemment qu'il avait vu que son joueur était distrait, et pas entièrement concentré sur son match. Il eut un soupir et lui demanda de quitter le court pour laisser la place au match suivant. Atobe ne perdrait pas de temps et ne retarderait pas l'entraînement des autres pour un joueur distrait. Shishido ramassa la balle à ses pieds et la glissa dans sa poche, quittant le terrain pour se diriger vers son capitaine.

 _« - Alors ? Il se passe quoi ? demanda le King, revenant à la charge._

 _\- Rien qui ne te concerne._

 _\- À partir du moment où ça influe sur ton jeu, cela concerne Ore-sama ! Et puis tu sais très bien que je finirais par le savoir._

Shishido poussa un soupir. Oui, il savait. Son capitaine avait raison, il finirait par savoir, et puis ce n'était en rien un secret.

 _\- Tu as entendu qu'il y allait avoir une nouvelle ? Une française._

 _\- Evidemment que je suis au courant._

 _\- Et bien en fait, elle va vivre chez moi. Je ne sais pas trop comment ça s'est passé mais sa grande soeur était un peu la meilleure amie de mon frère, même si au départ, ils étaient juste correspondants. Au final, ils sont sortis ensemble un bout de temps. Bref. Sa grande soeur et ses parents se sont tués dans un accident de voiture dont elle est la seule survivante, il y a un an. Elle s'est réveillée un mois plus tard et a été confiée à sa grande-tante qui était la seule famille qu'il lui restait. Sauf que cette fille est devenue violente et se bat pour un rien. Sa grande-tante est actuellement dans le coma à cause d'un incident. En gros, on est les seuls qui avons eu un contact suffisant pour la rassurer ou je ne sais quoi, donc on se retrouve avec elle sur les bras. Elle arrive cet après-midi, et je dois avouer que je me méfie un peu, l'incident avec la vieille tante est arrivé après qu'elle soit devenue violente._

 _\- Je comprends mieux. D'ailleurs c'est pour ça que tu dois partir dans… dix minutes, non ? avança Atobe en regardant sa montre._

 _\- Oui. »_

Le jeune joueur aux cheveux courts se leva, déclarant qu'il allait se changer. Pourtant, encore une fois distrait, il se laissa emporter par ses pensées et s'arrêta à mi-chemin. Un tantinet exaspéré, Atobe réunit ses joueurs titulaires et leur expliqua le problème du jeune joueur de double sous le regard surpris de celui-ci. Il donna ses instructions aux autres membres du club et déclara que, pour le bien de l'équipe -évidemment, quoi d'autre ?- ils allaient accompagner Shishido à l'aéroport. Ainsi, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, tous les titulaires grimpaient dans une limousine blanche qui les conduiraient sur tout une heure à travers Tokyo.

Au final, l'espace d'un instant, le jeune lycéen de troisième année oublia la raison de leur présence à tous dans la voiture. Les pitreries de Gakuto, tout de même relativement divertissantes. Lorsqu'ils descendirent, les joueurs étaient tout de même un peu sceptiques. Ils venaient tous d'un certain monde, et avaient du mal à imaginer qu'une fille puisse être violente.

 _« - Au fait, elle a quel âge ? fit la voix de Jiroh, réveillé pour une fois._

 _\- Seize ans._

 _\- Deuxième année de lycée ?_

 _\- Je crois._

 _\- Et elle fait quoi comme sport ? Enfin… à part se battre._

 _\- Elle était considérée comme un des jeunes espoirs du tennis français avant qu'elle n'arrête, il y a trois mois. Elle faisait aussi de la gymnastique à un niveau assez élevé et ça se retrouvait dans son jeu au tennis._

 _\- Au moins tout n'est pas perdu !_

 _\- Mouais.»_

Ils entrèrent enfin dans l'aéroport et se dirigèrent grâce aux différents panneaux. Ils attendirent une bonne demi-heure avant de pouvoir apercevoir une jeune fille se diriger vers eux. Une chevelure très massive et brune presque noire éclairée uniquement par des reflets cuivrés, des yeux noisettes au centre et kaki à l'extérieur accentués par du crayon, de longs cils noircis par du mascara, des lèvres redessinées au rouge à lèvre bordeaux, une peaux d'une pâleur cadavérique, des cernes difficilement masqués au correcteur, elle avait un visage plutôt gracieux, mais assez commun. Son corps, ils ne pouvaient pas vraiment le détailler puisque caché sous un gros sweet bordeaux, mais ils pouvaient deviner des jambes fines mais puissantes sous son slim noir déchiré du haut de la cuisse gauche à l'arrière du genoux du même côté, et du milieu du tibia presque jusqu'en bas, sur l'autre jambe. Grâce au deuxième trou, ils pouvaient voir un bandage qui enserrait son mollet jusqu'à cheville et sans doute remontant jusqu'au genou. Son arcade fraichement recousue et sa lèvre fendue n'échappèrent pas aux joueurs, de même que ses poings couverts de sang séché. Mais plus encore que cela, ce qui attira leur attention, fut son regard indifférent au premier abord, presque vide qui semblait tout passer au crible.

Ils la virent tirer une photo de sa poche et l'examiner avant qu'elle ne poursuive sa route vers eux, ou plus précisément, vers Shishido. Ils remarquèrent alors sa petite taille. Elle atteignait à peine le menton de Gakuto ! Ce qui voulait dire qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à l'épaule d'Oshitari Yuushi. Vraiment petite… Nul doute que si elle n'arborait pas des vêtements déchirés ou tachés de sang, comme ils venaient de le remarquer en voyant son sweet de plus près, ainsi que bon nombre de cicatrices ou bleus, elle serait de celles qu'on a envie de protéger à tous prix. Elle semblait tellement frêle ! Elle leva les yeux vers l'équipe en particulier, et l'intensité de son regard les heurta. Un visage neutre et inexpressif, mais un regard emplit de douleur et de rage, comme si tout son être brûlait d'une colère sourde envers le monde entier ou une force divine. Pourtant, en cherchant à y découvrir plus, lorsqu'on y regardait de plus près, ses yeux lançaient comme un appel à l'aide. Ils étaient en l'instant, partagés entre le douloureux appel, la supplication et la rage sourde, rebutante, qui les défiait de ne serait-ce que tenter de l'aider.

Elle avait négligemment lancé sur son épaule un grand sac militaire qui semblait contenir toutes ses affaires, et à la main, elle trimballait tout un équipement de tennis. Elle s'arrêta enfin devant eux, et leva la tête pour pouvoir les fixer.

 _« - Vous êtes bien de Hyotei ? demanda-t-elle aux joueurs qui acquiescèrent. Et toi, t'es le mec qui doit m'accueillir ? fit-elle dans un japonais un peu approximatif._

 _\- Ouais. Et toi t'es Blanche ?_

 _\- Ouais.»_

Ils ne parlèrent pas plus. Ni elle, ni Shishido. D'ailleurs, celui-ci commençait déjà à se détourner pour rejoindre la limousine. Sans poser de question ou s'étonner, l'adolescente le suivit d'un pas nonchalant, presque masculin. Elle regardait un peu partout, découvrant le pays où elle résiderait pour une durée indéterminée. Entourée par les jeunes hommes de Hyotei, connus peu important le lieu, elle quitta l'aéroport et ils montèrent dans la limousine, sans un mot de la part de Blanche pour s'extasier. Aucune émotion ne traversait le masque qu'elle arborait.

 _« - Dites, commença Blanche.»_

Les garçons se tournèrent vers elle comme un seul homme, et Oshitari, en observateur aguerri, la vit se tendre imperceptiblement.

 _« - Vous avez des courts de tennis de rue, ici ? J'aimerai jouer._

 _\- Mais voyons, Miss. Ma grandeur a des courts privés !»_

La jeune fille qui avait froncé les sourcils et croisé les bras lorsqu'Atobe s'était désigné comme une grandeur, se dérida en entendant qu'elle pourrait jouer. Elle se fichait de savoir contre qui et où, elle voulait juste oublier que sa soeur était venue ici avant elle, qu'elle avait rencontré le jeune Shishido, qu'elle avait foulé le sol de l'aéroport peut-être au même endroit qu'elle quelques minutes auparavant. Se laissant envahir par sa peine un instant, elle se détourna des garçons et cacha ses yeux baignés de larmes en plantant son regard vers la fenêtre. Elle commença à caresser la bague sertie d'un petit diamant qu'elle avait au majeur de la main droite et qui contrastait avec ses poings récemment ouverts et qui commençaient à peine à se refermer. Ses mains délicates aux doigts fins vernis de gris mat se serraient, convulsivement fermées en poings et ses longs ongles entaillaient sa peau. Elle remonta ses genoux contre sa poitrine et posa sa tête dessus, entourant ses jambes de ses bras. C'était la première fois qu'elle allait à l'étranger sans ses parents, et ce, pour une durée indéterminée. Elle n'avait pas ses copains d'école qui lui rappelaient qu'elle allait les revoir en rentrant. Non. Cette fois, elle ne rentrerait pas, elle ne leur raconterait pas tout ce qu'elle verrait… Elle pourrait bien pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps, sa mère ne viendrait pas l'enlacer et poser sa tête dans son cou pour la consoler. Elle ne pourrait pas sentir son parfum le matin en lui faisant un câlin. D'ailleurs, elle était en manque de câlin, rejetant tout contact avec les gens quand ce n'était pas pour frapper, et ce, depuis plusieurs mois. Et puis… Ça n'allait pas être au japon qu'elle pourrait en avoir, ils n'étaient pas tactiles. Et puis même, elle côtoierait ces garçon, et elle se doutait bien qu'étant tous riches et canons, ils avaient au moins tous un fan club qui lui chercherait des noises.

Elle soupira, inconsciente des regards relativement peinés des garçons. Ils se regardèrent les uns les autres. Si elle était forte au tennis, alors ils pourraient l'aider. Ils pourraient peut-être l'intégrer aux titulaires et ainsi, éviter de la laisser seule le plus possible. Car il était évident qu'elle avait besoin d'aide, et ils étaient humains. Ils ne pouvaient décemment pas la laisser aussi mal. Shishido soupira. Ça l'agaçait un peu de voir une inconnue envahir sa vie jusqu'au bout, parce qu'il savait bien ce que les autres avaient en tête. Mais bon, lui aussi avait un coeur, et celui-ci était mis à mal devant la douleur de la jeune fille.

Surprenant les adolescents, la limousine s'arrêta brusquement devant l'immense demeure des Atobe. Le King avait bien prévenu son chauffeur qu'il fallait qu'il les conduise tous chez lui. Ils ne perdirent pas de temps et descendirent de la voiture. Ce fut Atobe qui les guida, jusqu'au courts, évidemment, il ne prit pas la peine de faire un détour.

La jeune fille laissa tomber son grand sac militaire et demanda aux garçons où elle pouvait se changer. Le King lui indiqua et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Blanche était de retour, en brassière de sport noire et en short gris. Les garçons rougirent un instant. Rougeurs qui s'estompèrent presqu'aussitôt. Ils venaient de voir les nombreuses cicatrices de la jeune fille, ses bleus, traces de barres en métal, et ses poignets bleus et entaillés par endroits.

Suicidaire ? Non. Agressée.

L'adolescente ignora les regards et sortit se son sac une raquette noire et rouge, avant de se placer. Bon. Elle était blessée et elle n'avait aucune connaissance sur ses adversaires. Elle s'agenouilla et refit son lacet avant de resserrer son bandage. Sa blessure la faisait souffrir et elle savait qu'il était bien peu prudent de jouer dans ces conditions, mais elle en avait besoin. **_Pour oublier._**

En guise d'échauffement, la jeune fille se laissa tomber en arrière et son corps se courba en un pont. Elle lança ensuite ses jambes pour atteindre le poirier et elle exécuta un grand écart latéral sans effort. Dans cette position, elle lâcha une main et la glissa dans son dos, son bras tremblant. Après quelques secondes, elle effectua prudemment l'inverse. Ses pieds n'étaient pas chaussés de baskets mais étaient nus et sa tenue convenait parfaitement à l'association du tennis et de la gymnastique. Enfin, elle ramena ses jambes ensembles, les pieds en pointes, et les relança dans le sens contraire au début, dans un saut gracieux pour revenir en une position debout. Blanche fit ensuite craquer ses poignets et se rassit à côté de son sac pour bander ses mains et ce, jusqu'à ses coudes. Elle se replaça ensuite sur le court, prête à débuter le match contre le dénommé Jiroh.

 **~∞O∞~**

Surpris. Les joueurs étaient surpris. Elle avait grandement peiné à cause de sa blessure, mais elle avait gagné contre un de leurs titulaires. Atobe affichait un sourire satisfait malgré la défaite de leur marmotte. Sourire qui s'effaça lorsque le visage de la brune se tordit dans une grimace. Le bandage qui enserrait sa jambe se teintait de rouge.

 _« - Kabaji, aide Blanche. Oshitari, tu connais le règlement de tournois ? s'exprima Atobe._

 _\- Uss. obéit un géant musclé._

 _\- Bien sûr. affirma le tennismen aux cheveux bleus._

 _\- Une fille peut participer ?_

 _\- On peut contourner le règlement, puisque rien ne l'interdit._

 _\- Bien, Blanche, tu fais officiellement partie de nos titulaires. On a un match demain, et tu vas y participer._

 _\- Blessée ? s'inquiéta Choutaro, un adolescent grand de taille._

 _\- Elle y arrivera, ce n'est que le premier tour.»_

Blanche ne répondit pas. On l'accueillait ici, on lui permettait de jouer, un de leurs titulaires l'hébergeait, elle n'allait pas refuser, d'autant plus que cela semblait être un véritable honneur. Elle repoussa la main du dénommé Kabaji et s'assit sur le banc en grimaçant. Elle n'aurait vraiment pas du jouer. Elle soupira en enlevant son bandage. Son estafilade s'était infectée et un peu de pus s'échappait de la longue trace rouge d'où coulait son sang. Le dénommé Choutaro vacilla un instant, et se raccrocha à son partenaire de double, un peu pâle. Il était vrai que sa blessure n'était pas belle à voir. C'était un traitre qui avait sortit un canif quand il avait vu qu'elle laminait ses amis contre qui elle se battait. Elle avait eu beaucoup de chance ce jour là. Cette blessure n'était rien comparé à ce dont elle aurait pu écoper. Si elle n'avait pas eu des réflexes félins, la lame serait venue se ficher dans son ventre. Et là encore, la blessure se résumait à une estafilade qui n'était pas si profonde. Le canif n'avait pas eu la possibilité de véritablement se planter dans son mollet. Alors oui, elle considérait qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de chance et que ce n'était pas grave, mais ça lui faisait quand même bien mal.

Atobe ordonna qu'on lui amène de quoi nettoyer la plaie, et Blanche put soigner un peu sa plaie avant de mettre un nouveau bandage autour de son mollet. Elle soupira de plaisir en sentant la douleur refluer légèrement. Elle se releva et effectua des reprises d'appui pour vérifier que sa blessure infectée ne gênait pas trop ses mouvements et ne rendait pas son muscle trop douloureux.

 _« - Parfait, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même. Merci, rajouta-t-elle à l'adresse du King.»_

Il lui répondit par un simple signe de tête. Shishido déclara qu'il se faisait tard et qu'ils allaient devoir rentrer. Elle rangea son matériel et repartit se changer rapidement. À son retour, sa valise était chargée dans la voiture et elle n'avait plus qu'à saluer ses nouveaux coéquipiers et à sauter dans la voiture. Alors, elle réfléchit un instant.

« - _Si un jour je vous saute dans les bras, ce qui serait exceptionnel, ou vous appelle par votre prénom, soyez indulgents avec moi, s'il-vous-plaît. Nous somme… "familiers", nous les européens. Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude de cette distance entre les gens.»_

Les tennismen acquiescèrent avec un sourire et la regardèrent s'en aller au côté de Shishido. Elle monta dans la voiture et se perdit dans ses réflexions. Ainsi, sans s'en rendre compte, alors qu'elle était assise à côté du brun, elle s'endormit, sa tête retombant sur l'épaule de son coéquipier qui rougit. Evidemment, avec neuf heures d'avion, le décalage horaire, et un match de tennis, la jeune fille ne pouvait pas tenir plus que ça.

Un instant, le jeune homme se tendit avant de se reprendre. Il en profita pour l'observer. Hormis ses quelques cicatrices et le bleu qui ornait sa pommette gauche, la jeune fille avait un visage délicat. Un visage de porcelaine. Ainsi endormie, le visage paisible, les lèvres entrouvertes, elle avait l'air tellement fragile ! La méfiance dont elle faisait preuve devant les joueurs s'estompait alors et elle en devenait… mignonne. Le tennisman secoua la tête, les joues rouges. Mais à quoi pensait-il ? Il se reprit et reporta son attention sur la fenêtre, bien que des regards dans la direction de la jeune fille endormie lui échappaient quelques fois.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant la grande villa où il vivait, il demanda à son chauffeur de prendre les valises de la joueuse. Il la détacha, glissa un bras derrière ses genoux et la souleva, reportant son autre bras dans son dos. Il la porta ainsi jusqu'à sa chambre et la déposa dans le lit qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Il eut un léger sourire en refermant la porte.

 _« - Oyasumi, Blanche. murmura le tennisman. »_

 **~∞O∞~**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla le lendemain, la première question que se posa Blanche, ce fut " _J'ai pas mangé depuis combien de temps ?_ ". La seconde, " _Mais enfin, qui est l'abruti qui me secoue comme ça ?!_ ". Agacée, la jeune fille ouvrit alors brutalement les yeux et se redressa violemment, balançant son poing en avant. Elle le retint à quelques centimètres du visage de son agresseur matinal.

 _« - Choutaro ?_

 _\- D-désolé, mais… on a essayé de te réveiller plus doucement, mais… impossible, tu avais le sommeil trop lourd, murmura l'interpellé timidement._

 _\- Ah, je vois, t'en fais pas. Attends… Tu as dis " **on** " ? »_

Elle regarda par dessus l'épaule du jeune homme et découvrit adossé au mur ou au chambranle de la porte, une bonne partie de l'équipe de Hyotei. Elle soupira, les joues légèrement rouges. Elle avait beau être française et avoir plus l'habitue du contact que les japonais, elle venait tout de même d'être réveillée par une équipe de dieux grecques ! S'approchant de son lit un vêtement à la main, son capitaine lui lança un sweet à capuche aux couleurs de Hyotei. Ils avaient apparemment un match le jour même. Match auquel elle participerait en simple 3. Elle se leva alors, habillée comme la veille, et se dirigea vers sa valise pour en tirer un cuissard noir et un jogging. Elle jouerait en jogging, mais si jamais elle avait un problème avec sa blessure, elle aurait plus vite fait d'y accéder en retirant son pantalon et en se mettant en cuissard. Elle tira ensuite du grand sac une brassière de sport, et des sous-vêtements avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

Après avoir traîné sous la douche brûlante, la jeune fille s'enroula dans une serviette éponge et se maquilla comme la veille, puis s'habilla en omettant volontairement le jogging. Elle quitta la salle de bain, un bandage à la main et se rassit sur son lit -qui était fait ?- et enroula sa jambe dedans sans vraiment regarder la blessure infectée. Elle enfila ensuite le jogging et se posta devant les gars. Atobe lui expliqua :

 _« - Cet après-midi, tu joues en simple 3, Lundi, nous avons un camps d'entraînement d'un mois avec les Seigaku pour nous préparer au tournois international prévu à Wimbledon. Nous sommes les équipes japonaises sélectionnées, avec Shitenhouji et Rikkaidai. Normalement, Shitenhouji devrait nous rejoindre une semaine après notre arrivée, et rien n'est encore décidé pour Rikkaidai. Tu participeras avec nous, puisque tu es une titulaire officielle maintenant._

 _-Hm. Je vois._

 _\- Maintenant, on y va, on va être en retard sinon, les coupa Choutaro. »_

Ils descendirent alors, passant par la cuisine où Shishido donna à Blanche de quoi manger, et ils partirent dans la limousine du capitaine de l'équipe. Elle était encore en train de manger, lorsque la voiture s'arrêta. Une foule en délire hurlait le nom de certains joueurs. Presque des filles uniquement. Le sang froid, elle descendit à leur suite, la profonde capuche sur la tête, les yeux rivés vers le sol, tandis qu'Atobe demandait à Kabaji de porter leurs affaires à Blanche et lui-même. Elle insista pourtant pour emporter elle-même ses affaires. De sa démarche masculine, elle s'intégra au centre des joueurs, à la droite de son capitaine. Apparemment, elle avait un certain "charme" qui plaisait aux demoiselles. Elle grimaça en croisant le regard de Gakuto.

Les matchs passèrent assez rapidement, et elle put constater l'efficacité de la paire Oshitari/Gakuto, malgré la différence de taille. Elle remarqua une équipe au survêtement frappé du nom de "Seigaku". Elle demanda confirmation au King, qui lui répondit qu'elle aurait tout le temps de faire leur connaissance et de les entendre, dès Lundi, mais que c'était effectivement eux. Dès le troisième jeu du double 1, la jeune fille alla s'échauffer. Elle resserra discrètement son bandage et quitta le court pour s'installer près des Seigaku afin de préparer son corps de la même façon qu'avant son match contre Jiroh. Il la regardèrent avec surprise, et elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres au beau milieu d'un appui tendu renversé sur une main. Ils ne voyaient que sa bouche -dénuée de rouge à lèvre pour une fois- et ne pouvaient donc pas se douter que la nouvelle recrue de leurs rivaux était une fille. On appela les joueurs du simple 3 en utilisant son deuxième prénom, à savoir Daiki, et elle fit signe aux joueurs avec qui elle allait cohabiter pendant un mois avant de s'élancer en direction du court. Le match de double avait été rapide et Atobe demanda d'un signe de tête à Blanche si elle avait eu le temps de se préparer. Elle s'approcha de lui et sortit sa raquette et choisit de bander ses poignets consciencieusement pendant son court trajet entre le banc et le court.

Elle se plaça, ses poignets bien bandés et discrètement talqués, son bandage à la jambe droite parfaitement serré, elle fléchit les jambes et se prépara. Son adversaire servit. Un service faible en rapidité et en poids, pourtant, elle sentait de la violence dans le regard de son opposant nommé Miziku. Elle le renvoya et remporta le premier jeu avec des retours uniquement. De même, le second jeu fut presque entièrement constitué d'Ace. On entendait des cri de surprise quant à la puissance du nouveau tennismen de Hyotei. Au début du troisième jeu, elle décela un changement dans le jeu de Miziku. Il se faisait effectivement plus violent et ses balles n'avaient plus pour but de marquer le point, mais de blesser la jeune fille. Si au départ elle esquivait grâce à des figures de gym, une balle frappée dans son poignet avait foulé celui-ci et elle ne pouvait pas se reposer uniquement sur la main qui tenait la raquette. Elle encaissa alors comme elle savait le faire. Elle parvenait à ne pas tomber et elle ne voulait pas. Si elle tombait, c'en serait finit du match. Et elle ne voulait pas. Elle allait le remporter, et se battre comme elle le faisait depuis un an. Les Seigaku serraient les poings. Le style de ce Miziku leur déplaisait. Les lèvres de Blanche s'étirèrent en un sourire sadique qui s'effaça presque aussitôt. La balle venait d'atteindre sa jambe droite. Elle trébucha et son capitaine se leva brusquement, suivit par ses joueurs, inquiets.

Le souffle court, Blanche marqua le point par un retour puissant, empli de la rage d'une personne acculée, et elle demanda un temps mort. Elle boita jusqu'au banc où elle se laissa tomber, pâle. Elle entendit à peine Oshitari déclarer qu'il allait chercher le vice-capitaine de Seigaku qui avait quelques notions de médecine inculquées par son oncle. Celui-ci accourut, son équipe derrière lui, tandis que la jeune fille enlevait son jogging pour rester en cuissard. Le jeune Seigaku défit son bandage et on entendit un dénommé Kawamura s'évanouir. La jeune fille le regarda et lui demanda :

« _\- Hey ! Ça va ? Tu tiens le choc ?_

 _\- Ce serait plutôt à nous de te demander ça, s'exclama un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et au yeux rieur._

 _\- Bof._ »

Blanche regarda son capitaine. Celui-ci demanda aux joueurs d'entourer sa nouvelle recrue de façon à ce que personne ne la voit, et la jeune fille put enlever sa capuche. Du sang coulait d'entre ses lèvres, son oeil gonflait à vue d'oeil et sa pommette gonflait dangereusement. Outre le fait qu'elle appartienne au sexe féminin, les blessures et cicatrices de la jeune fille et le fait qu'elle ne dise rien choqua un peu. Oishi appliqua un peu de pommade sur les bleus de la jeune fille et celle-ci remit sa capuche pour qu'on cesse de la toucher.

Sans écouter les protestations quant à sa jambe et à son état pitoyable puisque couverte de bleus, elle se replaça et se décida à forcer un peu.

« _\- Daiki ! Ta jambe, c'est pas une bonne idée ! tenta Choutaro._

 _\- C'est dans la tête, déclara la jeune femme d'une voix rendue grave par la colère. Et puis ça va prendre trente secondes._ »

La jeune fille fléchit une jambe et en recula la droite. Si son adversaire voulait la frapper, elle se ferait un plaisir de jouer au même jeu que lui, mais qu'il sache qu'il s'attaquait à bien plus dur que lui. Ayant le service, la jeune fille accumula un élan considérable en penchant son corps en arrière dans la limite du pont et frappa dans une détente surprenante. Elle n'avait pas visé le coin ou un quelconque point faible, elle avait visé le poignet. La raquette vola et son adversaire poussa un cri de douleur. Blanche fit semblant de l'avoir fait involontairement et son adversaire déclara forfait après avoir entendu un sinistre craquement au niveau de son poignet et Hyotei fut déclaré vainqueurs de ce match. Blanche revint les poings serrés sous l'oeil bienveillant et un peu surpris des garçons. Ils la félicitèrent chaleureusement.

« _\- Et maintenant, on va voir mon oncle pour ta jambe !_ »

Douche froide pour la jeune fille qui avait horreur des hôpitaux depuis l'accident de voiture.

« _\- Et merde… souffla-t-elle._ »

Atobe remit Blanche entre les mains des Seigaku et d'une partie de son équipe qui se dirigèrent tous ensemble vers l'hôpital. La journée se passa, la jambe de la joueuse fut soignée convenablement et Shishido et elle rentrèrent, épuisés par les matchs et les Seigaku. Dans la villa, ils s'assirent dans le sofa afin de discuter un peu, mais s'endormirent bien rapidement, sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Leur journée avait été bien remplie.

Etrangement, avec eux, Blanche n'avait pas le temps de penser à ce qu'elle avait perdu, il y avait toujours quelque chose à voir ou à faire. Ils occupaient toujours son esprit. Elle espérait que cela irait toujours dans le même sens, même si les démons ne sont jamais loin…

* * *

 **Finalement, je vais vraiment le découper en plusieurs parties u.u**

 **Merci d'avoir lu jusque là. ^^**


End file.
